tncfandomcom-20200214-history
Democratic Republic of Arai
The Democratic Republic of Arai(Namese: Minshukyo Wakoku no Arai) (DRA) is a country located on the islands of Arai ,Ei, Hyu, and Mia it covers all of Arai, the last part, the Republic of Kaitac, joined the republic a few days later. Arai was founded on 21.21.3523 after the dissolution of the Namese Commonwealth. The DRA consists of 25 provinces and 7 territories. History Ancient Era The oldest traces of namese history dates back to around the year 500 AC where suponian kingdoms started spreading northwards onto the island of Guo. Kossetsu Ere Main page Kossetsu Era The Kossetsu Era was a period in Namese history ranging for over 200 years ending in 3512 when Namarai unified all the 67 kingdoms and principalities into one state. Modern Era The Principality of Setsu formed the Confederacy of the Nami on 12.02.3511, however this confederacy was reorganized into the Empire of the Nami after half a day, due to huge disagreements in how the government should function over the principalities. In 3512, a senate was set in place where the princes from all the provinces meet up and discuss political topics. In 3515 this system was overthrown by the military due to widespread corruption, and internal support for a more free and democratic society. On 22.5.3515 a new constitution was written by the newly elected government, and the confederacy was born. The new Nami Confederacy was embroiled in the Ascari-Namese war and reorganized itself into a more centralized state together with Eonus and formed the Namese Commonwealth. However Namijia ultimately lost the war and lost a major part of its military power. After the war, the namese government decided that the only way to make such a large country more centralized, was to combine the north and south islands into two seperate unitary states. Regions Military The Democratic Republic of Arai Army(DRAA) is along side the GDR armed forces, the successor of the Namijian military. The two countries agreed to split all of the military equipment in half, the DRAA has an active army of 30.000 and a reserve paramilitary of 45.000. The Democratic Republic of Arai Navy (DRAN) is the fifth largest naval force in the world, with almost 60 ships, including 7 aircraft carriers. Government The Democratic Republic of Arai is a parliamentary republic based of democratic socialist values such as universal healthcare and income. The Arai's workers party (AWP) was the largest party in the parliament, up until the mid 3520s where the Ankalla Crisis caused a huge drop of support in the party due to Chong Hinan's poor policies. Presidents of the DRA Economy With a population of 1,5 million and an advanced infrastructure fully connecting all cities by rail and highway, the country is the second largest economy with a GDP of 1,2 billion. Arai is a huge exporter of food, log products, ships, aerospace and military hardware. In 3526 the DRA's economy took a huge blow when a coalition of nations sanctioned the country and ended their food imports. Infrastructure The islands of Ei, Hyu and Mia have very small populations and has no access to airports and therefore requires sea transports such as ferries and cargo ships, therefor they are dependant on the large ports around the country,such as Furuya, Koyomi and Shiina. Many of these shippings lines are operated by Nami Line, which is a joint state owned enterprise owned by both the DRA and GDR. Category:Countries Category:Nami